A New Hope
by fan-of-naruto-fanfiction
Summary: Naruto just got done greiving over someones death, when he meets three new people who appeared in the sky. Will he find it difficult to handle the news or will he be happy agian. NaruHaku IhicgoRukia pairing,Bleach Naruto crossover Sequal 2 me and Naruto.


Ok here is my sequal to Me and Naruto. I ended it, because I didn't like where it was going. I hope you can forgive me. Don't worry though I thought of a story that would go good with it. This will be a Naruto\bleach crossover. The pairings will be Naruto\Haku and Ichigo/Rukia. It will have some flashbacks of my first story, so you will find out what happens. I hope you enjoy the story.

Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. The story line is mine though.

A New Hope

Chapter 1 Meeting new and Old friends.

* * *

Naruto was at his private training ground, trying to get to the top of a tree. He had gotten about three quarters of the way, when three figures appeared above him. They started to fall towards the ground. He reacts and catches the closest one. He lands on a branch, pivots his foot to the right and launches off to cath the second person. He lands on another branch and starts hopping down to the ground. When he lands on the ground, he is greeted by a black cat. 

"Hi there. I must thank you for saving them." Naruto could only stare at the cat. He didn't ever expect the cat to speak.

"Uh... Hi... And you are welcome?"

"Can you please take them to a hospital. They are badly injured." Naruto nodded and picked the two people up. He started off to Konaha's hospital.When he got there, he told the desk attendant what happened. She sent a messenger to get Tsunada and Sakura.

* * *

After an hour or so, Sakura came out of the room. Then Tsunada came out of the room after five minutes. 

"Naruto. They will be alright. I have fixed their injuries and they should be awake in a couple of days." Naruto nodded and went into the room. He sat down in a chair, that was in between the beds. The black cat he had seen earlier jumped up on his lap and fell asleep within a couple of minutes.

Naruto sat there and examined the two. The one to his left was a boy. He was around 16 years old, had orange hair and almost looked exactly like Naruto. The only difference was that he had orange hair and no wisker marks on his face. The boy also had a giant sword that looked like a giant clever.

To his right was a girl. She was about the same age as the other boy. He couldn't see her face, for it was all bandaged up. She did have black hair. Her body was lean and fit. Naruto thought that if he would fight her, that he would lose. Naruto then stared at the ceiling for a little bit and after a while he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Two days later the girl woke up to see a ceiling. She turns her head to the left to see a blond boy sleeping in a chair and a black cat resting on his lap. He was slim and fit for his age. He had three wisker marks on each cheek. His hair was long, and if his headband wasn't there his hair would be in his eyes. His face was very defined and you could easily say he was very handsome. 

"I see that you are awake." The girl was astonished. She didn't see him move or even open his eyes. How could he know she was awake.

"If you want to know how I knew you were awake, all you have to do is ask." Agian she was stunned. He was like reading her mind. She nodded her head in reply.

"So how did you know I was awake?"

"I could hear your breathing pattern change. I also heard your head move."

"How could you hear that."

"Lets just say I have a special gift." She nodded in response, not wanting to nudge into his personal life. She turned her head and stared at the ceiling.

"What's your name?" Naruto said very bluntly.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you Rukia."

"Nice to meet you to Naruto." She smiled at him. Rukia started to sit up, but was stopped by pain. Every little movement hurt, but she could bare it. She sat up and look at Naruto. She saw he was holding a basket of fruits in front of her. She took an apple and started to eat. Naruto saw the cat wake up, so he gave it some milk he had brought with him. The cat gave him a smile, or at least tried to.

"Thanks for the milk. You are a very kind soul."

"No biggy. I am glad I could help."

"I am Shihoin Yoruichi."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you. And agian thank you for saving them."

"No problem. I just happen to be in the right place at the right time. Besides, I help anyone in need of it. It's just my personality." Yoruichi said something and walked to the bathroom. After about three minutes she came back out. A tall tan women walked out. She had purlpe hair and brown eyes. She wore an orange shirt and black pants. Naruto didn't know what to do. A cat walked into the bathroom and a few minutes later a bueatiful women walks out. All he could do was stare in awe at her.

"If you are wondering who I am. I'm yoruichi." Naruto just nodded his head, dumbstruck He never expected that the cat was a women, because of the voice that cat had spoken in sounded like male.

"Naruto if you want, you can leave. I will take care of them.." Naruto started to get up and leave. He turned around before he walked out the door and smiled back at the two women. He then walked out and procceded home.

* * *

When he got home he took a long nap on his bed. Seven hours later he woke up. He looked at his clocked and it showed 1:03 A.M.. He went into the kitchen and made some ramen. After he finished he decided to take a walk. He walked to training ground seven and sat down and leaned agianst the middle post in the field. He sat there and was deep in thought. He fell asleep after a few minutes. 

He woke up agian in the morning. Naruto thought it was around 9:00 A.M., so he went home to take a shower. When he finished drying himself, he went to his dresser to get some clothes. He got dressed and was about to walk away. He then stared at a picture that was setting on the dresser. He frowned and hung his shoulders. He tried not to remember those days anymore. He went into the kitchen and grabbed himself an apple. He then started off towards the hospital, to check in with Rukia.

* * *

In the hospital Rukia and Yoruichi were talking. They were wondering how they got here and what they should do next. About a minute later Ichigo wakes up. 

"Hey Ichigo. It's nice for you to join us."

"Ya, ya. I geuss so. I have a major headache though." Ichigo yawns and scoots his back up agianst the head of the bed.

"You're lucky that a boy was climbing a tree or else you would be dead."

"Really?"

"Yes 'really'. He saved you from falling to your death."

"I geuss I wil have to thank him. I have one qeustion. What happened?" After a few minutes explaining what happened when Ichigo was unconscious, Naruto walks in.

"Hey guys. I brought some food. I thought it would be bet..." Naruto froze where he stood. He dropped the food and stared at Rukia. It was his first time seeing her face. She had got the bandages off this morning. Naruto could only stare into Rukia's green eyes.

"Naruto?.. Is something wrong?" Rukia was staring back at Naruto. Naruto didn't say anything. He just walks foward and kept staring at Rukia. He stopped at the bed. He rasied his hand and put it on Rukia's cheek. Everyone was stunned by the action. Naruto starts to cry and hugs Rukia. Rukia didn't know what to do, so she just returned the hug. Ichigo and Yoruichi just stared at the two. Naruto's crying turns into sobs after a few minutes. He lifts his head and stares at Rukia.

"Uh.. Oh... Sorry about that Rukia. I lost control of myself."

"It's ok."

"I'm sorry, but when I saw your face Rukia. It reminded me of someone."

"I'm sorry I brought up old memories."

"It's ok. The memory wasn't to long ago." Ichigo didn't want to budge into Naruto's past, but the question was swelling up inside his head.

"Naruto, not to budge into your past or anything, but what happened?"

"Well, I geuss it's better to tell it, than latting it dwell in my head for all eternity." Naruto sighed and stood up and got a chair and sat down.

"It sarted when I was assigned to take care of this girl that was found outside of the village gates. I don't know how, but she knew a lot about me. Well we grew very close within a couple of weeks. We started to go out on dates and she even bought me something for my birthday. About one week later it happened."

**----- Flashback -----**

Itachi and Kisame came after Naruto and attacked him. Unlucky for her, Crystal happened to be with Naruto. Crystal had some combat training, but she never had any combat experience. She wanted to help, but Naruto didn't let her. She started to run away, but kisame had other plans. He ran after her and used his giant blue scaled sword. He slashed at her and made a huge gash in the side of her stomach. She fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Naruto got very angry and released 5 of the kyuubi's tales. The blast of the chakra threw Itachi into the tip of a tree branch. It peirced through his right lung and stuck out his chest. Naruto charged foward towards Kisame. Kisame had other plans made. Right before Naruto took a swipe at Kisame, Kisame had pulled Crystal in front of him. Naruto hit her and left five deep cuts across her chest. Naruto was going to go after Kisame, but his mind began to proccess what had happened. He turned around and ran back to Crystal. He sat down and rested crystal's head on his lap. He stared into her green eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm so sorry Crystal. I wasn't thinking at the mom..." He didn't get to finish he apolgy as Crystal pulled him into a kiss. Naruto could taste th blood that was in her mouth. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked down at Crystal with a sad smile on his face.

"I am sor..."

"Oh shut up. You were always too kind hearted. Live life for two people. The one you trulely love and yourself. Please don't dwell on my death. I knew this wasn't going to last long, but I tried to make the best of it. Move on with your life and find another person to love."

"How can I move on, when I killed you."

"You didn't kill me. Kisame did. He moved me into your hit. It's his fault. It's not your fault that I died." Crystal coughed up some blood and started to weeze. Naruto didn't have time to get her to a hospital or find help. They were two miles away from the nearest hospital. He did only what he could do. He comforted her tell she died.

"Naruto... I love y..." Crystal coughed up more blood. Naruto gripped her hand and she squeezed his hand in return.

"I love you Crystal." He squeezed her hand. He started to cry. His tear ran down his cheeks to his chin. The tears dropped down onto Crystal's forehead. Crystal lifted a hand to Naruto's cheek and wiped away a tear. She dropped her arm back to her side. Naruto felt her grip loosen. then her hand let go and fell limp besides her body. Naruto sat there staring into the sky. He took in the words she had told him. He pick up Crystal's body and began to walk back to Konaha.

He just got back to the gate, when he saw Tsunada, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and kiba. They saw him carring Crystal in his arms. They rush over to them. They then saw the mutalated body of Crystal. Then, all of a sudden the body turns to leaves and blows away into the wind. Naruto and everyone were wide eyed at what had just happened.

**----- End Flashback -----**

Rukia, Ichigo and Yoruichi just stared at Naruto. They sat there and thought about the story that they had just heard. They felt really bad for Naruto. Ichigo broke the silence.

"Wait, then why did Rukia remind you of her?" Ichigo was clueless, but Rukia and Yoruichi knew why.

"Rukia looks exactly like Crystal." Ichigo went wide eyed and said sorry to Naruto for being rude. Tsunada walked in and said they could leave the hospital when they were ready.

"We don't have a place to stay though." Ichigo just frowned when his stomach grumbled.

"Don't worry about that, you guys can stay at my place. I have four guest bedrooms, three guest baths, a full kitchen, and a huge backyard." Naruto smiled at the three of them.

"How do you have all that? Your just a teenager." Tsunada answered before Naruto could.

"He has taken over 12 S-ranked missions and 21 A-ranked missions within the last 2 weeks. Those are the highest paying missions smeone can take."

"How much money is that?" asked Rukia

"Oh, maybe enough money to start a small village or last 17 years." All three of them dropped their jaws at the amount of money he has.

"How much money a mission?"

"I would say around 100,000 ryos. Usually missions are done in four man teams. Each person getting 25,000 ryos each. Thats for the S and A ranked missions. B, C, and D ranked missoins are a lot lower."

"Well, ok. You guys get dressed and I will give you the grand tour of our village." Tsunada, Naruto and Yoruichi left the room, rukia went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing a blue kamino that fit snuggly up agianst her body. The kamino showed every curve of her body. Ichigo walked passed Rukia and went into the bathroom to change. He came back out wearing his Soul reaper clothes.

"Ichigo couldn't you at least wear something nicer?"

"No! I want to carry my sword and I feel more comfortable in these."

"Don't be so rude! He might take us to a nice resturuant." Rukia crossed her arms accross her chest in an agrovated way. Ichigo ignired her and walked out into the hall. She followed him into the hall, where she saw Naruto, Tsunada and Yoruichi setting on a bench waiting for them. They got up and Naruto lead them around the village. He showed them some clan compounds and the main market area. He told them the history of Konaha and showed them the Hokage faces that were carved into the mountain side. After going through the history class, Naruto showed them where he lives.

* * *

It was almost dinner time, so Naruto took them to Ichiraku's ramen stand. they sat down and ordered their food. when the bowls of ramen reached their mouths, Ichigo, Rukia and even Yoruichi's eyes lit up. They started shoveling ramen down like no tomorrow. Tsunada just stared in awe, but Naruto didn't seem to even notice. He ate 13 bowls before he finished. Ichigo, Yoruichi and Rukia had seven bowls and Tsunada had three. 

"Mmmmm... wow! I never knew ramen could be that good," Exclaimed Ichigo. He rubbed his stomach and rukia took a napkin and wiped her mouth.

"I never knew one could eat so much food." yoruichi stared at the 13 empty bowls of ramen, that sat next to Naruto.

"Well I am a special case." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Naruto payed the bill and everyone got up and left. On their way back to the house, they ran into Kiba.

"Hey Naruto! What are you doing? Kiba ran up to Naruto and gave him a high-five.

"I am giving a tour of the village to some visitors."

"Oh, Ok. Well tell me when you're free. I need to talk to you." Before Kiba turned around to leave, he saw Rukia. his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"Who's the girl?"

"Oh. This is rukia. I am geussing you see the simularities." Kiba nodded his head and turned around and started walking back to his house. when he was walking, he was trying to keep his head straight and think clearly. Naruto continued to walk back to his house. when they stopped a block away from his house, he sensed a familar chakra signiture near by.

"Wait here everybody. I will be right back." Naruto then jumped off to find where the chakra was coming from. what he saw when he got there made him angry and sad at the same time. He jumped down to the girl that was bloody and beaten.

"Who did this?"

"T-t-the... Atitsuki." then the girl went unconscious. Naruto picked her up bridal style and strapped the sword she had to his back. Naruto ran back to the corner where he told the group to wait. They saw the girl he was carring and Tsunada rushed over to check on the girl.

"Naruto take her to her room. I will get the things needed to treat her. We don't have time to get to the hospital so I will do it at your house." Naruto nodded and took her to her room at his house. He layed her down gently and leaned the sword up agianst the wall. Tsunada walked in and started to treat the girl. Naruto and the rest of the group waited in the living room.

"So Naruto, who was the girl. And why does she have such a big ass sword." Ichigo was sitting there ready for an explaination.

""The girl is Haku. We met when I was 13. That sword she has is her master's sword. I am geussing he died."

"So how did you guys meet?"

"It was our first C-ranked mision..."

**----- Flashback -----**

Team seven was walking along a dirt road when Zabuza attacked. He had capured kakshi in his water prison. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten Kakashi out of the prison. Kakashi then beat zabuza, but before Kakashi could kill him, two senbon needles enlogged themselves into Zabuza's neck. A hunter nin jumps down and thanks team seven for weakening zabuza for him. Then the hunter leavs with the body. Three days after the encounter with Zabuza, Naruto was sleeping in the forest after he trained all night. He wakes up to see a girl staring down at him.

"Why are you sleeping out here? You could catch a cold." Naruto sat there and stared at her. He thought to himself that there was a smell about this girl that he remembers, but couldn't place his fingers on it.

"I was training and I can't get sick."

"Oh."

"And whats a girl like you doing out here by yourself? aren't you afraid that someone could attack you or something else?"

"I am gathering herbs to heal a friend of mine and I can take care of my self, thank you very much."

"Ok, ok. I get the point. now heres another question. What is your name?"

"My name is Haku. And what is your anme?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Naruto. Now I ahve a question. Why do you train? You certainly look strong enough."

"So that everyone will recongmize me for who I am and to protect those precious to me."

"Naruto, I think you will become truely strong in the future. I have no doubt about that."

Naruto smiled at her and rubbed the back of his head. He helped her gather some herbs and talked to her a little more. After she was done picking herbs She said good bye. Naruto took her hand and kissed it. He had other intentions though. He just wanted to get a clear sniff of her scent , so he could determine who she was. She started to leav, but when she got about 20 feet away Naruto said something.

"Good bye Ms. Hunter nin." Haku froze in her tracks and turned around to face Naruto. She walked back to him and stood in front of him.

"How did you know?"

"I knew by your smell. You smell good to. I have an offer to make. So when you come to get Tazuna that is where we will meet. I do not wish to fight you Haku. After the short time I have known you, I feel like you are a precious person to me. I want you to come back to konaha with us. You and Zabuza will be put in the ranks of ninja and have a normal life. Please consider this, as I don't want to see you dead or hurt."

"I am sorry Naruto, but I have no say in this. I will tell Zabuza of your offer. There is no garuntee that we will come as friendlies though."

"Ok.That is all I ask of. I hope we can come to terms with each other. You aren't a bad person Haku."

"Thank you Naruto. I must leave now. Good bye Nar..."

"Hey dobe! I have been looking for you all morning. What have y... Who's this?" Sasuke looked at the girl.

"Sasuke this is Haku. I was helping her pick some herbs. Haku this is Sasuke, my team-mate."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you to." Haku bowed and Sasuke did the same. Naruto then wispered something into Haku's ear, that Sasuke couldn't hear.

"Well Naruto-kun, I must go now. Nice to meet you agian Sasuke-san. Good bye." She then kissed Naruto on the cheek. She started to walk away, but she stopped and turned around about 10 feet away.

"Thank you Naruto for everything. I really enjoyed your company. I will see you in a couple of days. Remember to be there, or I might not be able to keep my promise."

"I will. Do not forget my offer. It will stand tell I die." With that haku walked off. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"What was that all about?"

"You will find out in a couple of days." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a confused face. Naruto just chuckled and started off back to the house.

**xxxx 2 Days Later xxxx**

Naruto woke to hearing crashing noise. He dressed quickly and ran down stairs. Ha saw three bandits holding Tsunami and inari was holding stick ready to charge. inari charges the bandits, as one of the bandit swings their sword Naruto uses the kwarima and saves Inari. Naruto knocks out the three bandits and ties them up. He tells inari to take care of his mom. Naruto ran off to the bridge hoping he wasn't to late.

When he got there he saw heavy fog covering the bridge. He sped up and when he got there he could see Sasuke laying on the ground and Haku standing over him. Kakashi was fighting zabuza and Sakura was protecting Tazuna. Kakashi had zabuza trapped by dogs and Haku was watching them. Naruto ran over to stand next to Haku. When he got there Haku had no mask on.

"Naruto don't worry about Sasuke he is fine." Naruto nodded and turned to Haku.

"Haku i think we should stop our senseis form killing each other."

"Agreed." Naruto then walked up behind Kakashi as he was starting his jutsu. naruto got there and put a hand on Kakashi. Kakashi turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing! You should be helping Sasuke or Sakura. you shouldn't be here."

"It's ok Kakashi. I just need to talk to Zabuza." Zabuza stared at the blond in disbelief.

"What do you want kid?" When Zabuza sayed this, senbon needles hit all the dogs. The dogs then puffed away in smoke. Kakashi got on edge and pulled out a kunai. Haku appeared in front of Zabuza.

"Ok Zabuza. I want you to lift the mist."

"Why should I do that kid. You aren't the one to boss me around."

"Fine then. Haku do it." Haku listened and let the mist float away. when it was clear enough to see. They saw Gatou and a whole bunch of Mercanaries.

"Gatou what are you doing here?"

"I came to finish the job. Zabuza you cost to much money, so I brought thses mercanaries to kill you. Please do kill a few, so I won't have to pay as much." Zabuza got mad that Gatou would betray him.

"Kakashi it looks like i have no reason to fight you anymore. Let eat these bastards alive." Zabuza charged in and so did Haku. Naruto then Kakashi followed them. After about nine minutes of creating clones and wasting chakra, all the mercanaries were dead or wounded badly. Sakura and Tazuna watched the whole thing. four people take on 100 mercanaries was amazing. Zabuza had gotten his revenge on Gatou and decapitated him. Naruto walked back over to Sasuke and took out the two senbon needles in his neck. Sasuke then came around and looked up to see Naruto above him.

"What happened?"

"I had Haku put you in a death like state. You can thank me for saving your sorry little ass."

"Wait you mean Haku from the forest!?"

"Yes I do. Get over it. She is stronger than you, but don't worry. You will get stronger." Sasuke was very pissed that a girl could beat him, but he was happy he had awakened his sharingan.

**xxxx One 1/2 Weeks Later xxxx**

The bridge finished and team seven plus Zabuza and Haku, were walking back to Konaha. Zabuza and Haku were going to repent to the Hokage and become Konaha shinobi. Haku wouldn't leave Naruto's side at all during the trip. She slept in the same tant and walked right next ti him. Zabuza was confused by those actions, but didn't show it. Haku was walking along Thinking to herself.

_Naruto, I am happy that you accepted me. I have found another precious person. I will not let anything happen to you, even if it costs my life. I do not want to lose you, as how I lost my mother._

They got to Konaha and met with the Hokage. the Sondaime hokage gave Haku and Zabuza apartments right next to Naruto. He wanted them to be next to each other. He gave Haku and Zabuza jounin positions in the Konaha ninja force.

**----- End Flashback -----**

"I am geuss they went on a mission and got attacked."

"By who?" asked Rukia.

"They call themselves the Atitsuki."

"The Atitsuki?"

"Yes, the Atitsuki. It is a group of missing ninjas that are after all nine bijuus."

"Bijuus?" Allof them gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Bijuus are demons. They are tailed demons. There are nine Bijuus, each with their own power. EAch beast has a certain number of tales. starting at one. the one tailed demon is the weakest out of all nine of the demons. The nine tailed demon being the most powerful. Most of the demons are kept inside jinchurrikis."

"Jinchurrikis are?..."

"they are the containers of the demons. We are like jail cells." Rukia caught on to what Naruto said.

"You said 'we'? What do you mean by that?"

"I am a jinchurriki. I hold th strongest of the Bijuu. The nine tailed ofx or the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"So you are saying that each demon has certain number of tales. The nin tailed demon being the strongest of them, and he is sealed inside of you."

"Yes that's pretty much it."

"And a group callled the Atitsuki are after the Bijuu, so they are after you too."

"Yep."

"Then why did they attack Zabuza and Haku?"

"That I don't know. Maybe Zabuza and Haku were just unlucky and ran into them."

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Tsunada cam in and said Haku would be fine, but wouldn't be awake for a few days. Naruto made dinner and everyone sat down and ate.

"Mmm... this is really good Naruto." Yoruichi was enjoying the blissful taste of the godly meal.

"Thanks. I started to cook about three months ago. I got tired of eating ramen." Tsunada, who just found out that Naruto got tired of eating ramen, was in shock. After that dinner was uneventful. Naruto led them to their room after dinner. Naruto decided to sleep on the couch. He got some blankets and layed down on the couch. his last thought before drifting off to sleep was; _Tha Atitsuki will pay._

* * *

So how did you like my chapter. I hope it filled in the blanks that I left in my other story. Please R&R 

Next Chapter Apprentice.


End file.
